Reunion with a PigMan
by The King's Lover
Summary: Revan finally returns from the Outer Rim, but will Carth ever forgive her for leaving? LSF Revan x Carth. One shot.


**Reunion with a Pig-Man**

By: The King's Lover, or Monica

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers apply. Lucasarts owns everything. I own nothing.

She ran down the seemingly endless hallway, hope and excitement and nervousness all hitting her at once, making her heart race in anticipation. She was back. After so many long years, she was back. Would he still love her? Would he still have her? Would he still be waiting?

Her mind raced, her feet moving on their own, toward him, the man she loved more than any other. She could sense him; she could feel his presence. He was close, so close. She just want to be held by him once again, to see his eyes light up and that soft smile he showed only to her, and to hear his voice. Oh, how she loved that voice of his, deep and rugged and sexy. She had dreamt of him often as she battled her way along the Outer Rim, fighting that dark enemy, and her visions of him had helped her stay in the light when the world around her was nothing but blackness.

She loved that man. She would do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant leaving him behind. He would not feel the same pain she had experienced with the terrors she had committed, no. She would shield him from that; he had already been through so much. He deserved peace.

And now she was back, and she wanted peace for herself as well, with him.

Would he forgive her for the things she had done, and for leaving? She did not even tell him goodbye, knowing he would have tried to stop her, knowing she would not have gone if he had, knowing that true evil on the Outer Rim needed to be stopped if she was ever to live a normal, happy life…with him. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to hold him, she wanted to love him, but she had to leave.

And now she was back, without any more demons to fight. The dark side would never cease to be, she knew, but she would never leave again. Not like that. Any new enemy that arose, they would face together, she and the man she loved…if he would still have her.

She turned the corner, and the door to his personal cabin aboard the ship came into view. He was an admiral now, she remembered, and she smiled with pride. That's the man she loved, the admiral. Admiral Carth Onasi. She liked that, it suited him.

She stopped outside his door, knowing he was just beyond it, wondering what he was doing in there. He did not know she had boarded his ship; he didn't know she was standing right outside her door. Her smile grew mischievous, she took a breath, and she knocked.

After a moment, a voice came through the door. "Identify yourself, soldier," his voice said.

She reached out and touched the door, envisioning him sitting down at his desk, so busy in work that he had not even bothered to look up so much as walk to the door.

"Just open the door, flyboy," she replied back, playfulness lining her voice.

A moment of silence followed, perhaps disbelief, she wondered, and then she heard the sounds of scattering papers, the stub of a boot hitting a chair, the chair hitting the ground, and a deep muffled grunt. She giggled, envisioning a scene of disaster caused by her voice, in which a very surprised pilot dropped everything and ran to the door, kicking and knocking his foot off his chair in the process. An instant later, the door flung open and he was there, looking down at her with his jaw dropped.

She bit her lip as she took in the sight of him, his rugged jaw line, his messy untamed hair, his large broad shoulders, his warm eyes that invited her to get lost in…he had not changed.

"Hi," she said to him.

"It's you," he whispered, as if saying the words too loud would make them untrue.

"Yes," she replied, studying him closely, watching as his expressions changed from surprise to disbelief to nervousness, as he stood up straighter than before, the muscles in his back tensing. She was not sure what to say, scared to ask if he still loved her but dying to know. "It's been a while."

"Too long," he said as he pulled her into his embrace, quashing any doubts of his love. She fell against him willingly, loving his touch, his smell, his everything. He held her tightly but gently, and she wrapped her arms around him in return, knowing he needed to feel her to know she was real. "I love you," he breathed into her hair. "You know that, right? I love you, and I've missed you so much. I thought I would go crazy without you."

She had put him through so much pain, sadness, longing…And still he loved her.

"I love you, too," she whispered, tears welting in her eyes, threatening to escape. "And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Carth. I – I just-"

"Shh," he replied, stopping her. "You don't have to explain. It doesn't matter now. You are here, with me, in my arms, and nothing else exists. Just stay with me; don't leave me ever again."

She pulled away slightly to look into his wonderful dark eyes, the tears finally dripping from hers. "Don't you know I never left you?" she told him softly. "My thoughts were always of you, always with you. I love you."

He smiled that beautiful, enchanting smile that she adored, and gently wiped away her tears. "I guess you're stuck with me then," he said playfully, tilting her face towards his as he leaned in. "I always knew I was irresistible."

"Yeah? About as irresistible as a Gamorrean pig-man," she smiled, moving her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his brown hair.

He laughed, once, deeply, and her heart leaped to hear the sound again.

"Well, I must have done something right," he said, his face so close to hers, his lips so close to her lips, it was all she could do not to die of longing.

"It was the jacket," she said snidely, and he smiled and kissed her, finally, passionately. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, wondering how she went so long without being warmed by this man's heat. They stood there in the empty hallway, kissing each other like they would die of thirst if they did not, desperately, fiercely, and lovingly.

When the kiss was finally broken, though not without reluctance, her love's mischievous smile that he saved for very special occasions was given to her.

"Ya know, I still have that jacket," he told her, and her smile quickly matched his own. "I keep it in the bedroom." She giggled, amused by his lack of subtly. "Would you like to see it?"

"Would I ever," she laughed, sneaking out of his arms and past him into his room.

His eyes followed her every move, and without another word, he chased after her, kicking the door closed behind them.

End.

10.24.05


End file.
